Harry completes a facebook personality quiz
by yumyumicecream
Summary: Harry gets a facebook a answers a delightful quiz about himself pretty much sums it up.
1. Chapter 1

Harry completes a facebook quiz.

_**Basics**__:_

_Name: _Harry potter

_DOB_: 31st July

_Birthplace: _England

_Current Location: _Griffindor common room

_Eye colour:_ Green

_Hair colour: _Black

_Height:_6"2

_Piercings: _Basilisk bit my arm once….

_Tattoos:_ Na, too much like the dark mark.

_**Favourite**__:_

_Band: _The Used

_Song: _With me tonight, or hit me baby one more time depending on my mood

_Genre: _Eeeemmmoooo

_Colour: _Red and Gold baby!

_TV show: _Don't get TV here at Hogwarts. You'd think the amount we pay could get at least a little TV…

_Movie: _Mean Girls

_Food: _Pumpkin Pasties

_Shop: _Zonko's

_Drink: _Butterbeer

_Animal: _Owls I guess, or hypogriffs

_**This or that:**_

_Sunny or rainy: _Sunnyshine!

_Chocolate or vanilla: _Chocolate

_Fruit or veg: _Fruit

_Night or day: _Night

_Sour or sweet: _Sweet

_Coffee or tea: _Are you kidding, 7th years get some much work I would die without my coffee

_Hot or cold: _Hot hot hot

_**Your**__:_

_Goal for the year: _Not die

_Most missed memory: _My parents or sirius

_Best physical feature: _Hmmm so much to choose from, 6 pack or eyes then.

_First thought on waking up: _Stop snoring Ron!

_**Future:**_

_Do you want to get married: _One day with Ginny

_Have kids: I_ want lots so I can name them wacky names_!_

_Job: _Auror?

_**Do you:**_

_Dance in the rain: _Because I have nothing better to do..

_Smoke: _Shhh..

_Drink: _I confess, I was'nt chasing Voldie in book 7, I was in rehab…

_Shower daily: _Daily? Once a week perhaps

_Like thunderstorms: _Yes, they do seem to make me battles look more dramatic

_Curse: _Well I kinda have too if I wanna win

_Sing: _I rock karaoke night

_Get along with your parents: _Real sensitive huh?

_**Other questions:**_

_Can you whistle: _Like a bird

_Right or left handed: _Both, Im magic you see

_Biggest fear: _Dememtors, voldie, Rons morning breath…

_Three things you cant live without: _Excluding people- my wand, Hedwig and the map

_Colour of your room:_ Red and gold duh

_Sibling: _Nope, I guess Ron and Hermione kinda count

_Middle name: _James, after my dear daddy

_Pets: _Hedwig, Buckbeak and Grawp…?

_Wear glasses: _No. Me? Short sighted?


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore tries it out:

_**Basics**__:_

_Name: _ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

_DOB_: 1881

_Birthplace: _England

_Current Location: _I'm coming to you from beyond the grave….

_Eye colour:_ Blue

_Hair colour: _ Silvery white

_Height:_6"4

_Piercings: _I got my nipple pierced back in my rebellious youthful days to impress a certain man…

_Tattoos:_ No but I have a scar on my right knee in the shape of the London underground map which does come in handy

_**Favourite**__:_

_Band:_Girls Aloud

_Song:_ Im a Barbie girl

_Genre:_ Blues

_Colour:_Purple

_TV show:_ Gotta love that ER. Mr Clooney….

_Movie:_ Any Monty Pythons. And finding nemo

_Food:_ Sherbet lemons

_Shop: _Honeydukes

_Drink: _Fire whisky! I am however, a bit of a lightweight

_Animal: _My beautiful phoenix

_**This or that:**_

_Sunny or rainy: _Rain is a magical time

_Chocolate or vanilla: _Chocolate anyday

_Fruit or veg: _Fruit

_Night or day: _Night

_Sour or sweet: _Sweet and sour…

_Coffee or tea: _I would never turn down some Irish coffee

_Hot or cold: _I just love walking around in my Speedos in summer

_**Your**__:_

_Goal for the year: _Meet a nice man

_Most missed memory: _Ariana

_Best physical feature: _I am quite proud of my long flowing beard

_First thought on waking up: _Well, I'm kinda dead so waking up….

_**Future:**_

_Do you want to get married: _I think it might be illegal to marry corpses?

_Have kids:_ Again, sex with a corpse…?

_Job:_Im thinking this future section is slightly pointless. Fine. I want a job at Macydee's. Happy now???

_**Do you:**_

_Dance in the rain: _Im singing in the rain…!!!!

_Smoke: _I do enjoy the odd cannabis pipe…

_Drink: _The best way to take the edge off a long hard dead day

_Shower daily:_ Maybe I could get a sponge bath…

_Like thunderstorms:_ They scare me a little

_Curse:_Avada Kadavra!

_Sing: _Before I found out I was a wizard I wanted to be a pop star!

_Get along with your parents:_Im over 100 years old and dead. What is the likelihood they are alive…???

_**Other questions:**_

_Can you whistle: _I wish I could, such a fantastic talent

_Right or left handed: _Neither

_Biggest fear: _Well. Not death you know.

_Three things you cant live without:_ My gameboy, pebble scale and antique copy of tales of beadle the bard.

_Colour of your room: _Pink

_Sibling: _Two, Alberforth and Ariana.

_Middle name:_ I wrote it all out before, are you that lazy???

_Pets:_ Fawkes

_Wear glasses: _Where would I be without my half moon spectacles?


	3. Chapter 3

Snape gets internet connection???

_**Basics**__:_

_Name: _ Severus Snape

_DOB_: January 9th 1959

_Birthplace: _England

_Current Location: _Im living it up in the afterlife with Dumbles and the others baby!!

_Eye colour:_ Black

_Hair colour: _ Black. And I have to admit, it does get a tad greasy.

_Height:_6"4

_Piercings: _I do think it is, proper, for a professor to have a piercing.

_Tattoos:_ Just the one. I do not regret what I had to do.

_**Favourite**__:_

_Band:_I don't do music.

_Song:_ I repeat. I do not do music.

_Genre:_ Are you incapable of understanding a simple answer?

_Colour:_Black

_TV show:_ I do enjoy the odd episode of the X files.

_Movie:_ I LOVE the Saw movies. Nice and gory.

_Food:_ Raw steak

_Shop: _the apothecary

_Drink: _Fire whisky. Nothing better to take the edge off

_Animal: _Bat? Snakes are cool I guess.

_**This or that:**_

_Sunny or rainy: _Rain. I detest sunlight.

_Chocolate or vanilla: _Chocolate. Because it's black.

_Fruit or veg: _Vegetables. I don't like sweet things.

_Night or day: _Night. Obviously.

_Sour or sweet: _Sour for reason above

_Coffee or tea: _black coffee. Nuff said.

_Hot or cold: _I love it cold like my dungeons.

_**Your**__:_

_Goal for the year: _Find a way to reincarnate myself.

_Most missed memory: _Lily, my love.

_Best physical feature: _My deep dark eyes.

_First thought on waking up: _Stop spooning me Dumbledore!

_**Future:**_

_Do you want to get married: _Hey that's and idea. Can dead people in the afterlife marry each other?

_Have kids:_ I hate children.

_Job:_Unfortunate choice of job teaching huh. Reasons above

_**Do you:**_

_Dance in the rain: _ARE YOU INSANE?

_Smoke: _Only the smoke from my boiling cauldron

_Drink: _How else do I achieve the effects of my potion?

_Shower daily:_ That may improve the condition of my hair…?

_Like thunderstorms:_ Love them.

_Curse:_I don't think it wise admitting any illegal activities on this so called 'social networking site'

_Sing:_I get the impression you have not been listening to me at all.

_Get along with your parents:_Who does?

_**Other questions:**_

_Can you whistle: _Whistling is for the lesser mortals.

_Right or left handed: _Why does that concern you?

_Biggest fear:_Nothing. Well I was afraid old voldie would catch on.

_Three things you cant live without:_ Potions kit, cauldron, knife.

_Colour of your room: _Black. One would thing you got the hang of this already.

_Sibling: _Nope.

_Middle name:_ I think two; alliterated, strange names are enough.

_Pets:_ I don't have time for a 'pet'.

_Wear glasses: _I do not understand wizards who wear glasses. YOU OWN A WAND IDIOT.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius….don't ask me how these dead characters keep going on facebook

_**Basics**__:_

_Name: _ Sirius Black III

_DOB_: 1959

_Birthplace: _England

_Current Location: _A bar with James and Lily

_Eye colour:_ Grey

_Hair colour: _ Black

_Height:_6"6

_Piercings: _Yes because Azkaban really did have a piercing parlour

_Tattoos:_ and a tattoo one.

_**Favourite**__:_

_Band:_Uriah Heep

_Song:_ Lady in Black

_Genre:_ Rock

_Colour:_Green

_TV show:_ Friends, kinda like the Marauders

_Movie:_ I have some strange love for Lassie…

_Food:_ Raw chicken.

_Shop: _I never really got a chance to shop but Zonko's was always good

_Drink: _good old butterbeer

_Animal: _I owe by freedom to the wonderful creature Buckbeak of course

_**This or that:**_

_Sunny or rainy: _Love jumping in puddles as Padfoot

_Chocolate or vanilla: _The one thing I craved in Azkaban (other than freedom) CHOCOLATE!!

_Fruit or veg: _Fruit cave in handy while a fugative

_Night or day: _Night, especially those full moons…

_Sour or sweet: _Sweet. Im like a child on a sugar high!

_Coffee or tea: _Neither, I live on adrenalin

_Hot or cold: _Curling up in an armchair by the Gryffindor fire..

_**Your**__:_

_Goal for the year: _See Harry again

_Most missed memory: _James and Lils

_Best physical feature: _I can turn into a whole bloody dog!

_First thought on waking up: _Damn, am I still dead?

_**Future:**_

_Do you want to get married: _Not my cup of tea

_Have kids:_ I'd like to adopt Harry. Well, if I were alive that is.

_Job:_Wow, come to think of it, I never had one.

_**Do you:**_

_Dance in the rain: _As padfoot!

_Smoke: _Not a fan

_Drink: _Hell yeah! I always win who can drink more against James

_Shower daily:_ In Azkaban, a fugitive and now dead, not so easy.

_Like thunderstorms:_ Yey!!!

_Curse:_Only when I have too

_Sing: _when no one is around…

_Get along with your parents:_Are you kidding?!?! I ran away at 16

_**Other questions:**_

_Can you whistle: _Not as padfoot. Could you imagine a dog whistle?

_Right or left handed: _Righty

_Biggest fear: _Dementors.

_Three things you cant live without:_ Harry, buckbeak and the marauders.

_Colour of your room: _Covered in pictures

_Sibling: _Regulus.

_Middle name:_ Sexbomb.

_Pets:_ Buckbeak

_Wear glasses: _no but I did steal James's for funnsies on occasion


	5. Chapter 5

Umbridge

_**Basics**__:_

_Name: _ Dolores Jane Umbridge 

_DOB_: 1959

_Birthplace: _England

_Current Location: _My office

_Eye colour:_ Brown

_Hair colour: _ Light Brown

_Height:_5"4

_Piercings: _A single piercing on each ear

_Tattoos:_ Why would anyone permanently scar their own body?

_**Favourite**__:_

_Band:_Mozart

_Song:_ Symphony 25

_Genre:_ Classical

_Colour:_Pink

_TV show:_ Television is for boring people with no hobbies

_Movie:_ I love Pride and Prejudice with Colin Firth

_Food:_ Strawberries and cream

_Shop:_ Harrods in London

_Drink: _Tea

_Animal: _Kittens

_**This or that:**_

_Sunny or rainy: _Sunny

_Chocolate or vanilla: _Vanilla, chocolate is too heavy for me

_Fruit or veg: _Fruit

_Night or day: _Day. I am always most productive in the daytime

_Sour or sweet: _Sour. I don't like sweet.

_Coffee or tea: _Tea of course

_Hot or cold: _Cold.

_**Your**__:_

_Goal for the year: _Become headmistress of Hogwarts

_Most missed memory: _My father.

_Best physical feature:_My ability to look 8 feet tall and intimidate people even though I'm only 5"4

_First thought on waking up: _Another fresh day for organised work!

_**Future:**_

_Do you want to get married: _I am married to my work

_Have kids:_ I. Hate. Children.

_Job:_Headmistress.

_**Do you:**_

_Dance in the rain:_That would be very inappropriate and I would get wet!

_Smoke: _Disgusting habit

_Drink: _Even the best of people turn disgusting when on the drink.

_Shower daily:_Why of course.

_Like thunderstorms:_ Too much noise.

_Curse:_I believe that the best way to learn, is studying the material, not practicals.

_Sing: _In church I do

_Get along with your parents:_When they were alive yes. One must show their elders the correct respect.

_**Other questions:**_

_Can you whistle: _Irrelevant skill.

_Right or left handed: _Right

_Biggest fear: _Dumbledore taking over.

_Three things you cant live without:_ My pink suit, teapot and kitten painting.

_Colour of your room: _Light pink

_Sibling: _None.

_Middle name:_ Jane

_Pets:_ I have a number of kittens at home

_Wear glasses: _No.


	6. Chapter 6

Voldie!

_**Basics**__:_

_Name: _ Voldemort 

_DOB_: Sometimes in the 50s

_Birthplace: _England

_Current Location: _Hell I believe, which wittingly enough is me in a all wizard world, as a muggle.

_Eye colour:_ Black

_Hair colour: _ N/A

_Height:_6"4

_Piercings: _No, but I'm thinking of getting one…

_Tattoos:_ Just my dark mark.

_**Favourite**__:_

_Band:_Hawthorne Heights. They like death and blood and stuff. And screaming.

_Song:_ Ohio is for Lovers!!

_Genre:_ Screamo or Heavy metal

_Colour:_Green

_TV show:_ I cannot stand the muggle invention

_Movie:_ I repeat. What a waste of time. (Lord of the Rings)

_Food:_ Spaghetti and meatballs. Wait a sec, I don't eat do I?

_Shop:_ I don't 'Shop'.

_Drink: _Blood, muahahaha. Jokes no, firewhisky.

_Animal: _Snakes. Ssssss….

_**This or that:**_

_Sunny or rainy: _Rain, duh.

_Chocolate or vanilla: _Choc choc choc any day.

_Fruit or veg: _Neither.

_Night or day: _Night is always the best time for an adventure, ie murder.

_Sour or sweet: _Sweet, because revenge is sweet.

_Coffee or tea: _Do you think I look like this by choice?!?! I only look like this because of my 12 cup a day addiction. I wanted the philosopher's stone for the elixir to substitute the coffee.

_Hot or cold: _Spooky and cold.

_**Your**__:_

_Goal for the year: _Kill all the muggles!

_Most missed memory: _My mummy. Ha ha ha ha. Lol.** I** don't miss anything.

_Best physical feature:_Snake eyes!

_First thought on waking up: _Kill Harry Potter! And then, COFFEE!

_**Future:**_

_Do you want to get married: _Yuck.

_Have kids:_ Double Yuck.

_Job:_Serial killer?

_**Do you:**_

_Dance in the rain:_Only after too much firewhisky.

_Smoke: _Strawberry shisha.

_Drink: _F-I-R-E-W-H-I-S-K-Y.

_Shower daily:_I don't understand the question.

_Like thunderstorms:_ Yeah!

_Curse:_AVADA KADAVRA!

_Sing: _Voldemort, voldermort, oh voldie voldie voldie, voldemort!

_Get along with your parents:_They're dead now.

_**Other questions:**_

_Can you whistle: _I don't have lips!

_Right or left handed:_ Right

_Biggest fear: _Death. A bit late now.

_Three things you cant live without:_ Wand, loyal minions, coffee.

_Colour of your room: _Silver and Green

_Sibling: _None.

_Middle name:_ Marvolo. What an ugly name.

_Pets:_ My snake Nagini.

_Wear glasses: _I'm cooler than that.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a quick note- I wanna say thanks to all who have reviewed, I really do appreciate it and listen to your advice….

Ronald!

_**Basics**__:_

_Name: _ Ronald Bilius Weasley

_DOB_: March 1st 1980

_Birthplace: _England

_Current Location: _Kitchen

_Eye colour:_ Blue

_Hair colour: _ The Weasley trademark- bright ginger

_Height:_6"4

_Piercings: _I think Hermione might kick me out the house for that.

_Tattoos:_ There was once a certain rumour about a hippogriff on my back…

_**Favourite**__:_

_Band:_Don't tell my kids this, they'll think I'm a nerd, but Fall Out Boy are my ultimate love.

_Song:_ W.A.M.S

_Genre:_ Rock usually

_Colour:_Red and Gold!

_TV show:_ I'll never say no to some good old Scrubs.

_Movie:_ Borat! You like?

_Food:_ Anything, especially mum's home cooking.

_Shop:_ Weasley's Wizard Wheezes what else?!?!

_Drink: _Butterbear

_Animal: _I'm defiantly a dog person.

_**This or that:**_

_Sunny or rainy: _Either but sunny is always preferable for Quidditch

_Chocolate or vanilla: _Chocolate, do you even have to ask?!

_Fruit or veg: _Fruit I guess, or vegetables… either's good.

_Night or day: _Day for spending time with my kids, night for spending time with Mione.

_Sour or sweet: _Sugar desserts, all time best.

_Coffee or tea: _With 2 kids you need the coffee!

_Hot or cold: _Cold, so I can warm up by the fire with a cup of Cocoa.

_**Your**__:_

_Goal for the year: _Become head of department with Harry.

_Most missed memory: _I do miss Fred.

_Best physical feature:_My striking red hair of course

_First thought on waking up: _5 more minutes…

_**Future:**_

_Do you want to get married: _I am!

_Have kids:_ I want to have more…. I come from a huge family. But try convincing Hermione that.

_Job:_I love my job already.

_**Do you:**_

_Dance in the rain:_Only with Mione.

_Smoke: _Not good for the kids

_Drink: _Love some good old butterbeer

_Shower daily:_Hermione would never let me into bed otherwise!

_Like thunderstorms:_ Not in the middle of the night when they wake me up!

_Curse:_It comes with my line of work.

_Sing: _*Starts to sing at the top of my lungs and crack the computer*

_Get along with your parents:_Family Sunday lunch. 12:30 sharp. Or else.

_**Other questions:**_

_Can you whistle:_ Whistle while you work. Kinda gives the game away as an auror…

_Right or left handed: _Right

_Biggest fear: _Spiders. Yuck.

_Three things you cant live without:_ Hermione, Hugo and Rose. Hands down.

_Colour of your room: _Mione wouldn't let me have it red and gold, so white.

_Sibling: _Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy. Have I forgotten any?

_Middle name:_ Bilius after my dads brother.

_Pets:_ Hermione. Neat freak of the year. With a pet?

_Wear glasses: _Ha ha to Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

A quick note to y'all- having re-read my 'story' I realised that none of it makes sense to a certain time frame. This is because I write what comes to mind and some answers are better for a certain character at different points in the books. Deal with it? Joking, I love you all really.

And now for some fun with Fred and George….

(After starting I realised doing two at once was quite hard so george is in bold.)

**Basics**:

Name: Feorge Weasley. **Yes we share a facebook dude**.

DOB: April 1st 1978 **both** **obviously. April fools, very appropriate**.

Birthplace: From our mummy's tummy. **fred means England**.

Current Location: Wouldn't you like to know. **It's a secret**.

Eye colour: Brown. **brown.**

Hair colour: Firecrotch! (kind of)** Red**

Height: 5"12. **5"11**. No 5"12!

Piercings: Well, george here didn't want one and we cant have something that would tell us apart could we? **Needles. Yuck**.

Tattoos: Ditto. **Ditto**.

**Favourite**:

Band:We do like that Weird Al guy, he's funny. **Hmm yes, and the emo song. **Harry gets angry when we sing it to him…

Song: White and Nerdy. **The Ebay song.**

Genre: Parody, slightly obvious there. **Hardcore punk. What do you think??**

_Colour:_Red! **Like our hair and for Gryffindor! **

_TV show:_ Big bang theory! **Scrubs!**

_Movie: _All the classics, Charlie Chaplin…**Laurel and Hardy….**John Cleese…

_Food:_ Any candy. **From Honeydukes is best.**

_Shop: _What kind of question is that?!?! **How could we possibly say anything but our own?**

_Drink: _Lemonade. **With a twist. **I thought that was implied?

_Animal: _Monkeys? **A pet chimp would be awesome! Think mum would allow it in the house….?**

_**This or that:**_

_Sunny or rainy: _Sunny. **Like us!**

_Chocolate or vanilla: _Why choose?** Two scoops is better than one.**

_Fruit or veg: _No no. **To healthy. **

_Night or day: _We like to party hard. **And play pranks….** So either

_Sour or sweet: _Sweeeeet. **Tweet tweet. **

_Coffee or tea: _Neither. **I think we are usually on enough of a sugar high…**

_Hot or cold: _Sunbathing on beach….**with some good looking ladies**

_**Your**__:_

_Goal for the year: _Outsell Zonkos.** The old guy wont know what's hit him.**

_Most missed memory: _We have always been together. Stupid question. **Next!**

_Best physical feature:_Flaming red hair….**hunky legs….**six pack….**take your pick.**

_First thought on waking up: _George! **Fred!**

_**Future:**_

_Do you want to get married: _Too soon now. **One day. **

_Have kids:_ God imagine if we had twins.** Not together obviously. **

_Job:_We have a very good job currently and are CEO's what kind of improvement could there possibly be? **Well, if you died I would be CEO, not co- CEO. Jokes jokes. **You couldn't function without me.

_**Do you:**_

_Dance in the rain:_Where else would you dance? **Its raining men…!**

_Smoke: _The odd sneaky one. **Fred, tut tut, you should be ashamed. **You do it too!

_Drink: _How do you party? **Or celebrate for that matter?**

_Shower daily:_Together. Wouldn't you like that? **He's joking when haven't done that since we were 5.**

_Like thunderstorms:_ Bang bang! **Bang Bang bang! **Bang bang bang bang! **This could go on a while.**

_Curse:_Only with trick wands. **Which we have handily left around the house for your enjoyment. **

_Sing: _Kumbaya….. **SHUT UP. Make him stop!**

_Get along with your parents:_When they don't ground us. **And give us pocket money. **

_**Other questions:**_

_Can you whistle: _We are a two person choir. **Wanna hear?**

_Right or left handed: _Right **or left?**

_Biggest fear: _Mum. **And her pink scarf. **Huh?

_Three things you cant live without:_ George. **Fred. **…..magic?

_Colour of your room: _Red. **Red. **

_Sibling: _No important ones. **Other than me of course. **You are twin, not sibling.

_Middle name:_ Bob. **What do you care?**

_Pets:_ Some form of owl**cat**rat**toad.**

_Wear glasses: _N**o.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so I know it has been a LONG time since I've updated, and I kinda gave up on fanfiction. But since recently I seem to be getting lots of random subscribe/alert/review emails I thought it would only be right to treat you guys to a chapter.

(I must be honest though- my 15 year old self is really not funny! Ok some lines might have made me chuckle when I reread them but some are plain embarrassing!)

I also thought a change of quiz might be nice, mix it up a little...

**Tonks **and Lupin (and after I wrote this I realised it turned out as more of an interview than quiz but meh)

* * *

_This is seriously going to get personal, you ready?_ **Yep. Ready. On the ball! **Hmm yeah... sure thing.

_If you were caught cheating, would you fess up?_ **Cheating? Oh gosh we wouldn't cheat would we hunny? **... **Wait WHAT?**

_The last time you felt honestly broken?_ **Right now! What is this Remus?** Gosh sorry, just dozzed off there. What were you saying?

_Are you craving something?_ **Hm I know what I could go for *winks*** Some sleep.

_If you could have one thing right now what would it be?_ **You baby, right here right now.**

_Would you rather have ten kids, or none?_ **Ten? Twenty, thirty, fourty!** No pressure then?

_What do you hear right now?_ **Nothing, we're dead.**

_Is your bed against more than one of your walls?_ I guess you could say that, our coffin, yes, is up again all four walls of mud?

_What's on your mind right now?_ **You know *wink wink wink wink wink*** Ok sweetie stop now. I cant just jump you right here, be polite to the poor girl.

_Are you there for your friends?_ Well, not anymore really. **We have some awesome dead characters parties with Dumbles and Snapey.**

_Last person to see you cry? _Wow its been a while, probably Tonks.** Yeah you too.**

_Do you have a reason to smile right now?_ Voldemort is dead so I guess so. **Rawr.**

_Has anyone told you they don't ever wanna lose you?_ **Hehe, the irony.**

_Would you be happier if life had a rewind button?_** I go by an everything happens for a reason philosophy**. Hm yes indeed.

_Are you going to get hurt anytime soon by someone?_ Probably not Im guessing.

_This time last year, can you remember who you liked_?** Heehee**

_Do you think more about the past, present, or future?_ **We have no future, present is abit boring so mostly the past.**

_How many hours of sleep do you get a night?_ **infinite amounts**

_What was the last drink that you put in your mouth?_ Champagne when Teddy was born.

_What size bed do you have?_ Super double king. **Its about 6 foot long...**

_Do you start the water before you get in the shower or when you get in?_**Do you really care? Fine, I like to live recklessly and get in before I've adjusted the temperature.**

_Would you rather spend a Friday night at a concert or a crazy party?_ Old school concert yeah!

_Do you care too much about your appearance? _**Totally.** Dont mind the maggots and rotting flesh.

_Do you miss anyone?_ **Teddy**

_What are you doing tomorrow?_ Probably what we're doing today.

_Is there anyone you want to come see you?_ **Yeah those guys better be visiting our graves!**

_Have you ever fallen asleep on someone?_ **Big spoon. **Little spoon

_What were you doing at midnight last night?_ **Haunting the kids from the town hehe.**


End file.
